Her number on the Boy's Bathroom Stall
by Spread Your Wings
Summary: Girls always write their numbers on the stall, to sleep with guys. Jack and his friends are bad boys, they get their numbers from the bathroom and they text them. But this text isn't for love or sex, its for help. Got some kick!
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the day at Sanford High School, it was very loud and bussy in the hallways. The students were getting their stuff from their lockers.

Jack walked out of the building to meet up with his friends.

"Hey, ready to go?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah."

Him and his friends walked down the school sidewalk, they always walked home together, they didn't live that far from the school.

"There was a new number in the stall, and I'm going to text her," Jarry said.

"I got her number first," Jack said.

"You always get the girl's numbers," Milton compained.

"I'm faster then you," Jack teased.

"At least he'll get to enjoy her body," Eddie said.

"Yup, and you guys are goinh to miss out," Jack said.

"I hope a new number will be there tomorrow," Jarry said.

"Dude, let's go to my house and play video games, " Eddie suggsted.

"Yeah!" Jarry, Jack and Milton said at the same time.

The boys ran down the hill, they passed a lot of houses, that's their most ffavorite thing to do is play video games, other than sex. In minutes they were at Eddie's house.

They walked im his house and ran upstairs into his room. Eddie picked out a game from them to play, while Jarry got the game controlers.

Once they were done, they were ready to play!

"What game did you pick?" Milton asked.

"A fighting game," Eddie replied.

"I'm going to kick your BUUUUUTTTTSSS!" Jarry said.

They boy laughed. The game menu poped up, Eddie picked four players and then they each picked a guy to be, then Eddie picked a fighting stage for them to fight in.

The boys pressed all kinds of buttons to fight each other.

"I'M WINNING!" Jarry yelled.

"Yeah right," Eddie said as he knocked down Jarry.

"Eddie won," Jack said.

"Let's order some PIZZZAAAA," Jarry said.

"Sounds good," Milton said.

"I'll call them," Jack said pulling out his phone.

Eddie passed the game.

"I will BEEEAATTT you, and the PIZZAAA MAAANN!" Jarry yelled.

"Two large pizzas, one will be meat lovers and cheese," Jack said.

"Is that all?" The pizza man asked.

"Yup," Jack said.

"It will be done in 15 minutes, what's your address?" The pizza man asked.

"5 William Way," Jack said.

"Thank you, " the pizza man hung up.

Eddie unpaused the game and they continued to fight until the pizza arrived.

"Its about that time," Jack said.

"The PIZZZZZAAAA MMMMAAANN!" Jarry yelled.

Jack walked downstairs, and there was a knock at the door. Jack opened the door and took the pizza from the guy and payed him, then he went back upstairs and set the pizzas on the bed. The boys ate and played.


	2. A text for Help

"So when are you going to text that girl?" Eddie asked as he grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it.

"When I get home," Jack said as he was playing against Jerry.

"I shall not lose!" Jerry said.

"I got to, thanks for letting me come over," said Milton.

"Your welcome," said Eddie.

Milton got up from the floor and walked out of the bedroom.

"I just won!" Jack smiled.

Jerry's mouth dropped. "That's it I'm done." He rose from the bed and walked out of the room.

Jack and Eddie laughed. "Well I have to go." Jack left his room and went downstairs. He pulled out his cellphone to text the girl's number.

Jack: What's your name? My place or your place?

He placed his had on the doorknob and opened the door, he stepped outside, he walked down the sidewalk to get to his house. He didn't live that far from Eddie, his house was coming up.

He turned to his right and he stepped on his porch that has new paint, now they need to replace their door. He opened the door and he got in the house.

"Jack, dinner is ready," his mother said.

"Oh boy!" He sat down at the table and he ate with his mother.

"Where were you?" His mother asked as she was cutting her meat.

"I was at Eddie's," Jack ate his green beans.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yup, I did," Jack cutt his meat and he ate it.

"That's good to hear."

Jack's phone went off, he finished his dinner just in tine. "I'm going to be in my room." He pushed himself out of the table. He took his plate to the sink, then he walked down the hall and walked upstairs into his room.

He sat on his bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Girl: I'm Kim, HELP ME!

Jack: Are you ok?

Kim: No, I'm not. Whom am I speaking with?

Jack: What's wrong? I'm Jack.

Kim: My dad hits me non stop

Jack: Meet me after school

Kim: Ok, I'll let my dad know that I'm staying after

Jack: You can come over

Kim: Ok, I have to go, it was nice talking to you

Jack: Yup bye

Jack placed his phone by his nightstand, he rose from the bed and threw on some pajamas them he laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes.


	3. Talking with You

**Wow! So much followers! Thanks guys! I'm not feeling to great :\ but I manage to update, enjoy! Oh and thank you for the reviews it means a lot to me! :)**

School was out, Jack had his back against his locker, he saw Kim with Kai. She didn't look to happy, he was yelling at her. He saw that Kai raised his fist in the air, Jack ran over and grabbed his arm. "Don't hit her, she's done nothing wrong."

"Let's go," Kim said.

"I can do what I want," Kai said.

"Hitting a lady doesn't help, if I see you raising your fist at her, I'll punch your face in!" Jack said with anger. He let go of Kai's arm. He took Kim's hand and they both walked out the school.

Jack let go of her hand. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, we're just friends, " Kim said softy.

"So what's with your dad?"

"He doesn't like me. I'll tell you when we get to your house."

"Hey Jack!" Jerry called, he ran up to his friend along with Milton and Eddie.

"Is this the girl you sleep with? " Eddie asked.

"No I'm not sleeping with her," Jack answered.

Kim was getting uncomfortable with the boys next to her, it reminded of her when she was trying to get away from her father when he was going to hit her.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Kim got home from Grace's house, she saw her father on the couch watching TV, and he was alseep. She walked down the hall quietly, without waking up her dad._

_She placed her foot on the step of the stairs, she was going to place her other foot on the step, but something grabbed her arm._

_She turned her head back to see who was grabbing her. It was her father, she gasped. "Where were you today?"_

_"I was at Grace's house," Kim was trying her best to get out of her father's grip._

_"You didn't tell me," her father threw her on the wooden floor._

_Kim got up. "I don't have to tell you everything." Kim ran upstairs, her father followed her. Her heart was beating gast in her chest. She took off to her room, as she was going to close the door, her father stopped it from closing, he entered her room._

_Kim backed up in the corner, between her bed and the wall. Her father was in front of her slaping her face, until ot bleed. _

_Once her face was bleeding he left her room and slammed her door shut. Kim's back slid on the wall as she sat om the floor, she cried._

_End of flash back_

* * *

"Then why are you with her?" Milton asked.

Kim suddenly scearmed, the thoughts of her and her father were flashing in her mind. The boys turned their gaze upon Kim.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"My father," Kim said.

"Guys, I think you should go," Jack suggested.

"We were going to," Eddie said as he walked off with his friends.

"Sorry, that I screamed," Kim said.

"Its fine, you have a reason too."

Jack turned to his right with Kim, they walked on the proch and he opened the door, they both stepped in.

"Let's talk in my room," Jack led her upstairs into her room.

They both sat on the bed across from each other.

"Tell me about your dad," Jack said.

"Ever since my mother left us my father beats me, my face is always messes up looking. Jack I want to end my life!"

Jack rolled up her sleves of her purple sweatshirt. He looked at her arms, they were covered in scars. "Did you do this?"

Kim nodded. "Yes."

"But why?"

"It comforts me, some day I'm going to kill myself with my knife."

"Kim, you don't need to!" Jack cried.

Tears rolles down her cheeks. "I had it with my life."

"I can tell, why did your mother leave?"

"They kept fighting, so he blames me for my mother leaving."

Jack wipped the tears off of her face with his fingers. "I want to punch him, he doesn't need to hit a girl who done nothing wrong. Kim doesn't end to end her life, because of her father. Its not Kim's fault, its her father's fault."

Kim teard up more of what Jack said. "Jack, thank you."

"Any time, there's no need to hurt yourself, life can hurt you, but it doesn't mean you hurt youreself, you fight back," Jack pulled Kim into a hug.

Kim hugged him back. "I should get going."

Jack broke the embrace. "Kim, I care about you, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Kim smiled weakly. "Thank you." She rose from the bed and she walked out of his room.

Jack followed behind her, his mother saw them two walking down the hall way. "See you soon."

"Bye," said Kim as she opened the door and she stepped out on the proch and closed the door.

"Who was that?" His mother asked.

"That was Kim, she's going through a hard time in life so I'm helping her."

"Is her parents deorvied?"

"No, her father has been hitting her," Jack said.

"When your father decorvied me, you were pretty brave, and you handled it so well," his mother smiled.

"Yeah, so what's for dinner?"

"Its already on the table," his mother said as she sat at the table with her son.

"Nice." They both began to eat.

Mintues passed by and they both finished eating, they pushed themselves out of the table and rose from their chairs. They took their dishes to the sink.

"I'll be in my room," Jack said as he walked down the hall way and up to the stairs in his room.

He got into his dresser and he pulled out his pajamas. He undressed himself and laid on his bed.

suddenly his phone went off, he picked up his phone that was on his bed, he got a text from Kim, he read her text.

Kim: My father didn't hit me. He asked me where I was, I told him that I was at your house.

Jack: That's great! If your father hits you, come over.

Kim: Go it, i gotta go eat talk to you at school.

Jack: Yup, bye

Jack placed his phone on his nightstand, he picked up his TV remote and turned on the TV.


	4. School

Thanks** for the reviews! Sorry I didn't update, I've been sick, so I'm home from school, so I can update, yay!**

Kim was in her room getting ready for bed, her room was big and she had a lot of furniture, she had a bed that was against the wall, she had a TV that was hung on the wall, a couch, a laptop, bookshelves. Her wall color was purple and her furniture matched her room, her floor was carpet, it was white.

She put on a pink nightgown that had flowers on it, she laid on her bed, she was thinking back about the coversation that her and Jack had. She wondered if something like that had happened to Jack and he overcome it by himself.

Kim isn't to sure if she can trust this guy. What if he tell his friends about her and her problems? She gotta tell him not to tell anyone that she's hurting inside, and that her father hits her.

"I hope my father will be normal," Kim sighed as she got under the covers and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Beep beep _

The sound of the alarm woke up Kim, she reached over toword her nightstans to turn it off. She rose fro, the bed , she got into her dresser, she pulled out some clothes to wear, she put them on and she headed downstairs.

She entered the kitchen to get something to eat, she grabbed some fruit. She walked in the living room, there was no sign of her father.

She put on her shoes and then she headed outside, she walked down the sidewalk, she saw that her father's car wasn't in the driveway, he must've left for work.

"Hey Kim."

Kim heard her name got called, she knew it was Jack, nobody else can sound like him, only he can because he's the only Jack.

Jack walked up to her and walking along side with Kim. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"Can you keep a promise?"

"yeah," he said.

"I don't want you too, tell anybody about me or my problems," she said.

"Kim, I won't you can trust me."

kim smiled. "Good I was worried about that you would tell your friends."

"Kim?"

"Hmm?"

"We're friends, right?" Jack asked.

'No, I don't even trust him, I have to agree, I don't want his feelings hurt.' "Right," she fake smiled.

"So want to hang out after school?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'll text my dad later and tell him I'm going to be with a friend," Kim said.

"Great."

They turned down the road to the school, they were almost there. Once they entered the school they went to their lockers and then to class.

**Guys, I'm going to chane the rating to M later on in the chapters, when Jack and Kim get closer Jack is going to show her that he loves her...**


	5. Doing Homework Together

**Jack's house**

Jack and Kim were in his room doing homework and duscussing school and their lives. Kim enjoyed having Jack as a friend, she feels like she can trust him. She never had a friend that she can trust and be herself with. She hops that Jack feels the same way.

Jack really liked Kim, he cares about her he doesn't want her to die and he can tell that she trusts him and she can tell him anything without delay. He looked at her and smiled. "Kim."

Kim took her eyes off of her paper, she looked at Jack. "Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do with all my heart." She smiled back.

"Since we became friends you seem a lot happier. "

"I never had a close friend that I can trust and that is there for me."

"I'm happy for you. Have you been cutting yourself? "

"No, look at my wrists," Kim pulled her long sleeves up to show Jack her wrists.

Jack observed them and he smiled. "Wow!" He suddenly hugged her

Kim suddenly left warm inside, she never felt this way before, she hugged him back. "I've never been hugged before."

Jack broke the hug. "Really?" It broke Jack's heart that she never been hugged in her life.

"Yeah, not even my father."

"I feel really bad."

Suddenly Kim's phone went off, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, she had gotten a text from Kai.

Dad: Kim, time to go.

She sighed and threw her phone on the bed. She didn't look to happy.

Jack noticed the expression that Kim had on her face. "What's wrong? "

"My father, he wants me to come home, I don't want to go home."

"I know how you feel, just go you don't want to get hit," Jack said,

Kim sighed. "Let's hang out tomorrow? " She asked as she put her things in her bag.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Wouldn't your father be home?"

"He works, you can come over," she rose from the bed. "See you at 12?" She left his room.

"Yes! I can tell Kim how much I love her! Hopefully she loves me!" Jack rashed down the stairs. "Kim, come a

t 10."

"Alright, see ya," she walked out of the house.

Jack saw his mother in the kitchen preparing dinner. "I'm guessing you're going to see her?"

Jack entered the kitchen to help his mother. "Yeah."

"I can tell you like you."

"Yeah."

His mother laughed.


	6. A Day with Jack

**Saturday**

Kim looked at the clock that was hung on the living room wall, it said 9:40. She smiled at the time, Jack will be there less then ten minutes. She was thinking about what her and Jack could do, she couldn't think of anything, she sighed. She laid on the couching staring at the ceiling, which was plain and boring.

She hopes that Jack will plan something that they could do, she ran through some ideas she did have, but she didn't like them.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kim got up quick and she rushed to the door to open it. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey Kim," he smiled back as he walked in the house. "So what are we going to do?"

"Uh, you pick something. " She hopes that Jack has something in mind, because she doesn't want to stand there with him and not do anything fun.

"Video games," he suggested.

"I have a wii in my room." She took Jack to her room. She turned on the TV and the wii, she had a bookshelf of games which was up against the wall, she looked at the will games that had two players.

Jack got the wii remotes ready, he saw Kim that she was deciding what they could play. "How about will sports."

Kim took the game off the shelf and she placed it in the wii, she sat next to Jack.

Minutes passed by, they finished playing all the sports games.

"I beat you at all the games!" Kim smiled.

Jack stared at Kim, and she stared at him. They both blushed and looked away.

"So.. what should we do next?" Kim asked.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Close your eyes". He ignored her question.

Kim closed her eyes, suddenly she left something warm on her lips, and her lips her being pressed. Jack had kissed her, she blushed and she kissed him back while opening her eyes.

"Kim, I love you."

"I love you too."

They both blushed and they had their lips locked into more kisses.


	7. Can't see you Anymore

As they were kissing more, Jack laid back on his bed with Kim on top. He rubbed their hips together making Kim moan.

He unbuttoned her shirt but Kim stopped her, and she sat up. "Jack, lets not do that."

Jack sat up. "Sorry."

"Its fine, never again."

Jack looked at his watch. "I have to go."

Kim kissed him one last time. "See you tomorrow. "

Jack rose from the bed. "Maybe, he walked out of her room.

* * *

Kim took a nap, suddenly foot steps were heard in her room. "Wake up!" A man's voice was heard.

Kim woke up. "Dad?"

"Did you have a boy over?"

"Yeah, he came over two hours ago. Why?"

"Well, I saw him walking with his friends, and he looked familiar. So I talked to him, I went to school with his parents and there trouble. So stay away from that boy."

"Jack is my boyfriend!"

"Just watch out for him, I want you safe. If I found out that you saw him, it isn't going to be pretty."

"I w-won't see h-him anymore," tears were streaming down het cheeks.

"You only can text him and that's it," he father left her room.

Kim pulled her phone out of her pocket and text Jack.

Kim: I can no longer see you

As she typed that, her tears fell on her screen.

Jack: Why?

Kim: Its classified

Jack: Oh I'll miss you

Kim couldn't reply anymore, all she wanted to do is cry. Why can't she see him? What is his parents history? All kinds of questions were filling in her mind.

Her phone fell out of her grip onto the floor, she cried into her pillow.


	8. He can't Stop us from seeing Each Other

Kim was on her way home from school, she avoided Jack the whole day. She hopes that he doesn't walk with her. Kim hated avoiding Jack, but she has to because of her father.

Kim sighed as she walked on the sidewalk, thinking about her and Jack. She'll miss Jack a lot, suddenly she heard a males voice call her name. "Kim." The boy ran up to her.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

Jack huffed. "I wanna know why you avoided me."

"I told you I can't see you anymore."

"Why?" He asked.

"My father grew up with your parents, he knows how there are and the whole family is bad and if he sees us together its not going to be to good."

"My parents did some bad things in the past, but it shouldn't matter. So you're going to listen to your father? What about us? We can't break up because of your father."

Tears filled Kim's eyes. "If I don't listen to him, he'll hit me."

Jack got in front of Kim making her stop walking. "Look at me Kim! I'm not giving up on us, we're staying together and I don't care what your father says, I need you and you need me. Kim, I love you." He placed a warm kiss on her lips.

Kim cried. "Jack, I just can't see you, I wish I can!"

Jack wrapped his arms around her and he held her close to him. "We will everyday at school, our love that we have will never change."

Kim thought back about the words he said._"Our love will never change." _"Jack, I love you so much. I couldn't live without a day seeing your face."

"Me too," he smiled.

Kim pulled away from him and she kissed him. "We could always sneak off and see each other. "

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I should be heading home, I'll see you tomorrow," she gave him another kiss and she walked off.

When she returned home she saw here father bring boxes out into his car. She walked over to him. "Dad, what $ going on?"

"We're going to live with your mother."

"Wait, we're moving?" Kim asked in shock.

"Yup, your mother wants to remarry me."

"I can't believe this is happening! "Kim wanted to cry, but she had too much on her mind. What about Jack and her friends? "I'll be back." Kim took off running.

Jack saw Kim running up to him. "JACK!" Tears were running down her cheeks as she got up to him. As she stopped running she breathed heavily with her heart beating in her chest.

"Kim whats wrong?"

"I'm moving."

"What?"

"Yup we're going to be with my mom, but I don't want to go," Kim said crying.

"Let's go talk to your father."

They both passed a few houses and they walked in Kim's driveway. Her father saw Kim with Jack. "Kim I thought I told you-

"My parents aren't bad people, they've done bad things in the past. I know you told Kim that she couldn't see me, and now you guys are suddenly moving? Are you moving because you don't like me with Kim?"

"Yes."

"Kim doesn't want to go with you. Can't you see that you're hurting Kim from not seeing me? You can't tell people you they can see or not see, you're hurting us?" Jack chelned his fits.

"Daddy please listen to him!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Her father yelled as loud as he could, he was annoyed with the teens.

Jack and Kim forze in place, they didn't dare to say another word and if they did he'd probably yell at them even more.

"Kim is going and that's finel!"

"She doesn't want to."

"Daddy, I don't want to go," Kim cried. Her cheeks were wet from the tears.

"Fine then, don't go," he said in a calm tone.

Jack slid his hand up and down fast on Kim's back to comfort her. "She can stay?"

"I don't want to deal with you keep asking me, now goodbye." He hugged his daughter, he got in the car and he drove off.

"Now you're comimg to my house."

"Can I get my things first?" Kim asked.

Jack and Kim walked on her old porch and they entered the house, it felt weird that some of her fathers things are gone and the house feels empty and quiet.

They walked up to her room and Kim packed her things in a bag, as she was done, her and Jack walked out of the quiet house and they headed to his house.

Kim's life is going to change without her father, all she has now is Jack the person that will never leave her.

**Thinking this should be the last chapter,... if you guys want I'll make a squeal! **


End file.
